Songs from the heart, A collection
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the Vocaloids; Chapter 2: When Len died, Rin started going through a bad depression. Her best friend, Gumi, missed seeing Rin's smiling face, and won't give up until she sees the girl smile once more. RinXGumi
1. Song 1 Thunderstorms

**Author's Note: **

**So, I'm new to fanfiction and all, and I've decided to write some stories for the sight, since I am officially bored with myself XD**

**So, this is pretty much just a collection of oneshots of Vocaloid pairings, I will take requests on them, but however be warned that I can and will be a very slow updater, I take my time when writing stories. I will PM you when I start writing the story, so you know when to check.**

**I will do any pairings besides LukaXGakupo, MikuXKaito, or RinXLen those pairings are all over Fanfiction and I really don't care much for them.**

**This first story is MikuXRin since me and my sister both agree it's a cute couple**

**So read and review Thank you!**

_Boom! _The loud crash of thunder, followed by a streak of lightning, disturbed the dark silence of the night. A small girl huddled under her covers, clutching the small white bow that was usually nestled on top of her head. She had always been scared of thunderstorms, ever since she was little and it'd always annoy the girl's mother, her twin brother, and her friends as well.

_BANG!_

Another sound of thunder was enough to get the girl to her feet, her light blue eyes widened in fear. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully with the loud rumbles of thunder and the heavy pounding of rain.

She simply decided that she'd go to her brother's room, since that's who'd she'd normally run to during a storm.

She'd bang on his door until her blond twin would, reluctantly, open the door and have his frightened sister run into his arms, where he'd have to hold her like that until she fell asleep.

The girl was well aware that this bothered her brother, but she couldn't help but rush to his door, she was quite scared.

Banging on the door that leads to her twin's room, the girl cried out;

"Len, Len please let me in!"She expected the door to open and to see her brother standing before her, a small scowl plastered on his face. She expected him to reluctantly take her into his bed, where he'd hold and stroke her until she would calm down.

However this time, her twin's reaction was different

"Rin, go back to bed! I refuse to let you crawl in here any longer!"

Was what her brother shouted.

This left Rin confused at first, she was not used to her brother shouting out at her like that.

"Please Len, I'm scared!"

"You're 14 now, Rin" The boy growled from behind the closed door. "You're too old to be scared of this; I will not let you in."

Each word felt like a stone to Rin's heart. "Please Len, you're my brother!"

She was given no reply.

_BOOM BANG!_

As more sounds of thunder flooded through the house, the girl begged more and more for her brother to help her, but the door to her twin's room would never open. After what felt like hours of ignored pleas, Rin got back to her feet. She realized by now that Len wasn't going to help her, and she knew she'd run into similar problems if she asked any of the other Vocaloids that she lived with.

Except for Hatsune Miku.

Rin shivered at the thought of the teal haired diva. She and Miku used to be very close friends since they were only kids. One day, as Rin had walked into her brother's room, she saw none other than her friend Miku, lips locked with Len. Rin had ignored the tealett ever since. The blonde knew that this was unfair to poor Miku, but Rin just couldn't forgive her.

She had been in love with Miku.

The leek lover had been desperately trying to talk to Rin for months now, but to no avail. Rin was just too stubborn and upset to forgive Miku.

She wasn't sure how Miku would react if she were to come into her room and ask to sleep with her. She was reluctant to do it, but a growl of thunder was enough encouragement to send the young girl running to the door of the diva.

The girl stood by the door of her old friend's room and gathering up her courage in one deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in." A sleepy voice yawned after Rin knocked 7 to 8 more times.

Feeling quite shy, Rin slowly opened the door, revealing herself to the sleepy teal haired girl.

At first the teal head didn't seem to know who was standing in the front of her room, for she mumbled, "What do you want?"

She was met with silence, and as her teal eyes adjusted to the dark, she started to notice the small blonde girl shyly gazing at her.

"…..Rin….?"

The girl nodded in reply

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked, climbing out of bed. The blonde girl had been ignoring her lately, so she guessed something had to be wrong with her old friend.

"Miku…I…." The blonde started, but was cut off by the sound of more thunder.

Miku watched as the girl whimpered, she had forgotten that Rin was scared of thunder.

"Don't be scared, Rin" The tealett murmured as comfortingly as she could as she took the younger girl's hand in her own.

Rin flinched, not expecting Miku to treat her this nicely after she had ignored her all this time, but she quickly relaxed seeing the soft gaze upon her old friend's beautiful face.

"May I sleep here for the night?" She whispered in a quiet voice, a bit embarrassed to have bothered Miku at this time.

With a soft smile, Miku replied with a yes.

She guided the smaller girl to the bed, making sure she was comfy before lying down next to her.

Rin felt even more embarrassed, she had never been this close to Miku before, and the truth was, she sort of liked it. She still couldn't believe that Miku let her stay with her after how rude she had been to her.

Rin started to feel more and more guilty as she thought about it.

"Miku?" She whispered, breaking the silence between the two girls.

"Yes, Rin?" Miku replied as she averted her attention from the ceiling and onto the blonde child nestled against her.

"I….I'm so sorry!" Rin wailed as tears flew down her cheeks.

Miku, shocked by the sudden outburst, wrapped her arms around the crying girl, and as she stroked her fingers through the girl's blonde hair, she replied, "its okay Rin….I forgive you"

"I shouldn't have been so rude towards you, even if you were kissing Len" Rin continued to sob as she buried her face on the older girl's shoulder.

"Rin….." Miku started "I didn't kiss Len…..he kissed me"

Rin looked up at her, "You mean…..there's nothing romantic going on between you two..?"

"No….." Miku whispered. "He was telling me that he was in love with me, then he kissed me" She paused before continuing, "I turned him down….someone else was more important to me…"

"Who is it…..that you love, Miku?" Rin slowly asked.

Miku gazed at the younger girl, the dark hiding the small blush that was now on her cheeks. She knew she had to tell how she really felt towards the child. Otherwise, she might never be able to work up the courage again, it had to be now.

"You…" She whispered, fiddling with her long, teal hair. "I love you…Rin"

Eyes widening, Rin couldn't believe her ears. Miku, the girl she always had a crush on, was in love with her, all this time!

"I…..I'm sorry if it's weird to you…." Miku began, blushing hard. "Y….You know since….w…we're both girls and all….I….it's just…."

She was silence as a pair of lips crashed into her own, it was a short and simple kiss, and as Rin pulled back, she murmured, "I love you too, Miku…."

Miku felt her face turn a deeper red as she gazed at the younger girl.

The two gazed at each other, the similar expressions of love reflecting into each other's gazes.

They locked in another kiss, this time a much deeper one. They explored each other's mouths, breathing growing ragged as they snuggled closer to one another.

Rin no longer cared about the roaring thunder outside, because she knew, as long as Miku would be by her side, she wouldn't have to be scared of anything.

And Miku felt the exact same.

**Author's Note: Oh dear god, this was horrible XD I am not used to writing lovey dovey like stories, since I prefer blood and gore stories (to the dismay of my friends XP) So yeah….Miku and Rin…..Please Review and tell me what you thought. The next story will be GumiXRin, since my friends at school like that couple better than RinXLuka .…so…..yeah…..until next time.**


	2. Song 2, Your Smile

Song #2

Your Smile

It had been a month, exactly a month since Len Kagamine died, and his twin sister, Rin, hasn't been the same ever since. She barely ate anything, barley slept, talked or moved around. Anybody could tell that Rin was suffering just by looking at her once lively, but now dull blue eyes and her pale skin.

This concerned all of the girl's friends and family. They tried so hard to get Rin's smile back, but to no avail.

Nobody tried harder than Rin's best friend, Gumi.

Gumi had tried everything. She tried jokes, she tried hugging, she even baked Rin her famous carrot cake, but she was never rewarded with that smile that made her heart melt.

The smile that only Rin had.

It was about two years ago when Gumi realized her true feelings for her blonde haired friend. However, she feared Rin would think she was weird because of the obvious fact that they were both girls. So she always kept it a secret.

This was hard for Gumi. Rin was always there for her. She'd cheer the green head up whenever she was sad, and she'd support all the decisions that she made.

To Gumi, Rin was like her angel.

However, in Rin's time of need, Gumi was left clueless about what to do. She felt so worthless, not knowing how to help her best friend.

She glanced at the small blonde girl. The two of them went to the same school, were in the same classes, and even sat near each other in every one.

Rin had called it luck.

Gumi, however, called it fate.

Rin was slouched over, staring into nothingness with those dull eyes of hers.

A stab of pain shot through Gumi, seeing the girl she loved wearing an expression that just read; I-Don't-Care-For-Life-Anymore really hurt the green haired girl.

"Rin" She murmured her friend's name sadly as the bell signaling next class rung.

She watched Rin slowly gather her books and leave the classroom. Not even saying goodbye to her best friend.

Sighing to herself, Gumi gathered her own books. She knew she had to help Rin, but how?

. . .

Many days passed and Rin remained the same, just a dull shell of her former self. The blonde started talking less and less to Gumi, which just caused the green head to grow more and more worried.

When the last bell rung during the end of the day, Gumi dashed over to her lost friend before she could leave.

"Rin" Gumi stared at the girl, waiting for a reply

"…" Was all she was given.

"Please Rin, answer me, we haven't talked in days" Gumi felt like begging at this point.

The blonde teen stared at her friend for a moment; she could see the look of desperation in the girl's emerald eyes.

With a light sigh, she said, "I'm sorry Gumi, but I need to get home" and before the green head could even reply, Rin was out of sight.

Gumi frowned. Rin was slowly slipping away from her, away from everyone she was close to, and Gumi did not want to lose her Rin. Not now, not ever.

It was time to get serious.

Gumi was going to get Rin's cheer back, even if it were to take the rest of her life.

The green haired girl knew she wasn't the best at planning things out, but for the sake of Rin's happiness she'd do it. In fact she was already gathering an idea. One that just could work.

She hoped.

. . .

It took days of hard work, planning, and help from many others, but Gumi got everything ready.

She was going to throw Rin a surprise party at the school's cafeteria, (with permission from the principle, of course)

Gumi turned to Miku, another one of Rin's close friends.

"Everything ready?" she asked.

The teal haired girl nodded, "well, almost….the orange cake is still baking, but I think you can go and get Rin now"

"Alright, thank you so much for helping, Miku" Gumi smiled at the teal head. "I couldn't have done any of this without you or the others"

"Oh shush" Miku murmured as she ushered the green head out the door. "We all want to see Rin smile again"

"I hope this works" Gumi sighed.

"It will work, Gumi, you're Rin's best friend, and if you can't get her to smile than nobody can" Miku encouraged.

Gumi nodded, all doubt and worry replaced with determination. She'd save Rin from the big blob of nothingness that she had become.

She would save the girl that she loved.

. . .

Finding Rin wouldn't be that hard. Gumi knew that she went to the woods after school to pout, not that she followed the blonde like some stalker.

"Rin?" The green head called out in her soft voice.

No answer.

"RIN?" She called out a bit louder.

There was still no sign of her blonde pal.

"RII-"she started, but immediately went silent as she caught sight of the small blonde making her way over.

Exhaustion was evident in the younger girl's eyes as she stared at Gumi.

Taking in a deep breath, Gumi murmured, "Rin I have a favor to ask you, will you help me?"

Rin had a reluctant look on her face as the older girl went on.

"I left my lunchbox at school, and I'd like you to come with me to get it"

Rin still wore that look that just read, leave me alone. "I'm sorry, Gumi…but"

"Please" Gumi begged, "I miss you so much, Rin!"

Hearing that seemed to catch Rin's attention, for she let out a small sigh before replying with an ok.

With a small blink, Gumi quickly thanked the girl, surprised at how quickly the girl agreed to come. Maybe she still cared about Gumi after all. The thought made Gumi want to squeal in glee, but she thought better of it.

Hand in hand, the two girls started to make their way towards the school in silence.

It was so awkward that you could feel it; Gumi remembered how starting a conversation with Rin used to be so easy. Now she was at a loss of what to say.

She stiffened as she felt the small grip on her hand tighten, and as she looked at the girl standing beside her she was shocked to see that Rin's eyes were full of tears.

"Rin" She whispered.

The blonde girl looked up at her friend, a whole bunch of emotions were cluttered in her blue gaze.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Gumi asked as she placed a hand on the smaller girl's cheek.

Blue eyes met with green eyes for a split second.

Rin opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but she quickly closed it and whispered, "Nothing…."

Gumi stared at the saddened girl with a loving yet concerned gaze. She wanted to pull the sweet blonde into an embrace, tell her just how important she was. She longed to tell the girl just how much she missed seeing her smiles and hearing that cheery voice that she oh so loved. More than anything, Gumi wanted to kiss Rin, and tell her how much she loved her over and over again.

She was just about to do all that before Rin opened her mouth and muttered, "Let's just get your lunchbox"

Then the blonde child ran ahead, leaving Gumi to stare after her, a look of sadness twinkling in her green gaze.

Sighing softly, Gumi walked after her friend, hoping that this surprise party would end up in some kind of miracle.

. . .

"So where exactly did you leave your lunch box, Gumi?" Rin asked as the two girls walked down the school's hallway. The blonde seemed to have calmed down and was once again in her dull state.

"The cafeteria…" Gumi murmured in reply.

"Then let's go" Rin said as she walked on ahead, Gumi trailing behind.

The older girl's confidence had faltered to be replaced with anxiety.

What if throwing this party was a bad idea?

What if Rin hated it?

What if….

"Gumi"

Shaking her head, Gumi came back to reality to see Rin staring at her.

"You were going to walk right past the cafeteria" Rin murmured.

Gumi felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. "Whoops" she mumbled.

"Baka..." Rin sighed and Gumi couldn't tell if the girl was joking or being serious but before anything could be done about it, Rin slammed open the cafeteria doors.

Nothing was there.

Gumi wondered if everyone left before Miku jumped out from behind a table, a rather large cake in her hands as she shouted, "surprise!" but being the klutz that she was, she managed to trip herself.

The teal head fell to the ground, face full of cake.

"Ass" Gumi heard someone mumble which she guessed to be a blonde by the name of Neru.

"Owchies…." Miku groaned after a moment of silence, indicating that she was ok.

Lifting her head up, Miku's face was covered in cake and frosting, orange chunks fell from her chin and clung to her teal pig tails.

Gumi didn't have the courage to glance at Rin, scared of what the younger girl's expression might have read.

However, the least expected thing happened.

Soft giggling started to fill the room, and all the other kids came out of their hiding spots, only to see Rin herself laughing.

One by one everyone in the room burst into laughter, except for a very shocked Gumi and a totally humiliated Miku, whose face was a bright shade of red, (which was hard to tell because of all the cake that was stuck to it.)

Gumi couldn't believe it. Rin was laughing again. How unexpected. Then Gumi did something she didn't expect herself to do at all.

She cried.

Rin stopped laughing as soon as she realized her friend was crying.

"Gumi…don't cry" She whispered.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Rin" Gumi replied, quickly wiping her tears. "I'm happy, Rin…..I'm happy I got to hear you laugh after so long, I thought I lost you for good…."

"Oh Gumi…" Rin murmured as she glanced at her friend, then at everyone in the room.

"We wanted to throw this surprise party for you…" Miku murmured, wiping some of the cake off of her face. "We wanted to see you happy again"

Rin's eyes were starting to fill with tears, but they weren't sad ones. "Oh guys….." She whispered.

"We owe this all to Gumi" Another girl by the name of Teto added, "She planned all of this out just for you"

With a glance at the green haired girl, Rin whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gumi…..everyone…..I'm so sorry to have caused all of you to worry so much….I was too busy thinking about what I lost that I never realized what I still had…"

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued, "Thank you everyone…" She gazed at Gumi, a small smile plastered across her face. "Especially you, Gumi, thank you…..I could never ask for a better friend"

Gumi was filled to the brim with happiness, her Rin was ok again, and she was smiling once more.

Gumi couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

Pulling the blonde girl into a small embrace, Gumi whispered the three words that she had been keeping hidden for years.

The three words that could change her life.

"I love you"

The two girls met each other, eye to eye, blue to green.

"I love you too, Gumi" Rin murmured, "I was a fool not to realize sooner…"

The two girls shared a kiss, their tongues met, claiming one another.

The two knew that, as long as they had each other, they'd never have to be sad again.

The smile Rin wore never faded from her lips.

**Author's Note: Oh god….That was horrible; just…..ugh I could have done so much better. Oh well, that's what I get for writing my stories during Math class XD. So next I will be doing NeruXLen. By the way, I do not take OC's, sorry. Read and review~**


End file.
